brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Aging/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim reads from a postcard. TIM: Dear Timmy, Why don't you do a movie on getting older? I'd like to see what you and Moby have to say about that one. Hugs and kisses, Grandma. MOBY: Beep. TIM: I know. I miss Grandma's cookies, too. Growing older is something that happens to all of us. Well, except for Moby. Our bodies change as they age, and it may not be as easy to do all the things you used to do. Tim is standing on a ladder, hanging a mirror on the wall. An elderly man is looking at his reflection in the mirror as Tim hangs it. Then he gives Tim directions. ELDERLY MAN: A little to the left. Stop. Back to the right. Right there, Timmy. TIM: And some things, you just get better and better at. Tim is playing chess with an elderly opponent. The opponent places Tim in checkmate. TIM: Oh. ELDERLY MAN: Ha. TIM: As you get older, your body changes. How and when you age is genetic to some extent, but proper diet, exercise, and regular check-ups can keep you in great shape for decades to come. Images show healthy food and a doctor. An animated figure is shown jogging. TIM: Babies are born with heads that are proportionally large for their bodies. In the growing years up to puberty, your legs and arms lengthen. During puberty, you get taller, and your body's shape and chemistry change. Most of us finish growing by age eighteen. A series of silhouettes show how children develop as Tim describes. TIM: Providing you eat right and exercise, your body will stay pretty much the same size and shape throughout adulthood. When you get to your middle age, the body's cells become less efficient at carrying out their daily tasks, and changes start to happen again. Your body's held together by connective tissue of collagen and elastin. It forms your tendons and ligaments and the framework for bones and muscles. An image shows the connective tissues Tim describes. TIM: As you get older, tissue stiffens, muscles and joints are less flexible, and skin wrinkles. Side-by-side animations show connective tissues stiffening and skin wrinkling. TIM: You probably won't notice wrinkles until middle age, but if you take a look at your baby pictures, you'll see that a lot has happened already. Your skin isn't as smooth as it was then, and your features are much more pronounced. An image shows two pictures of Tim, one as he is now and one as a naked baby. Moby looks at the pictures of Tim and laughs. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Grrrr. Your vision, hearing, and taste can change as you get older. Elastic tissue in the lens of the eye can stiffen, making it more difficult to focus. An image shows a cross-section of a human eyeball. TIM: Something similar happens to your hearing as your eardrums begin to get less flexible. An image shows the workings of a human ear. TIM: All of us will lose 50 percent of our taste buds by the time we're 60. An image shows a human tongue with some of its taste buds disappearing. TIM: Bones tend to get brittle as you age, so it's important to get plenty of calcium, especially for women. Muscle mass decreases in old age. It's normal to lose ten pounds or so between ages sixty-five to eighty. Animations illustrate a brittle bone breaking and a muscle decreasing in size. TIM: As you get into very old age, your brain and memory may stop functioning as efficiently as they once did. Cholesterol can cause the arteries in your circulatory system to narrow and cause higher blood pressure. An animation shows a hardening artery. TIM: High blood pressure puts more demands on the heart. An animation shows a beating heart. TIM: Staying away from fatty foods and keeping track of your cholesterol can help avoid things like blood clots and heart disease. Images show candy, potato chips, burgers, and other junk-type foods. A large no symbol appears over the images. TIM: It's not like all of these changes happen all at once. Many of them aren't even noticeable until you're well over 60 years old. And there are plenty of active grandmas and grandpas out there. Tim shows the other side of his grandma's postcard. It is a photo of a South American village. TIM: In fact, mine are sailing to South America at the moment. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts